


Scorched

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Minor burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: @wonderlust–wonderland asked: Could you write an El Diabloxreader where the reader is a little kinky and enjoys getting minor burns when things get heated, but when the funs done they’re still hella tender.





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

Everything was perfectly euphoric. The two of you a tangle of bare limbs covered only by a thin sheet. Anything more would be too hot. From where you laid with your head on his chest you could feel his heart racing and yours was most certainly doing the same. You smiled up at him, kiss swollen lips and all. He leaned towards you and mumbled something, softly, in Spanish. 

“I have known idea what you just said.” You whispered “, but it sounded like a compliment.” You turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss to your devil’s tattooed nose. 

“And if it wasn’t? Maybe I just called you a fish.” Diablo teased, smirking playfully. 

You clutched your chest in mock hurt “You would never!” 

“Are you sure, pescado?” 

“Dia.” You whined, moving to straddle him lazily. 

“Problem, pescado?” 

“Yeah, you talk too much.” with that you gave Diablo a kiss, slow and loving, He kissed back with just as emotion. Instinctively his hands drifted up your thighs. Suddenly you hissed and pulled back. 

“Amor?” Diablo’s hypothetical eyebrows furrowed in worry. You looked down and saw the angry red hand shaped marks on your hips. You giggled, brushing his hands away.

”It’s nothing.” 

“I ain’t so sure pollito.” 

“Oh relax, you know I love it when you do that. You react the same way afterwards every time, Diablo.” You never called him Chato, that’s who he was before. Not anymore though. He was a different man now. 

“But Y/N…”

“But nothing. I’m not a doll.” You said softly, looking him straight in his black rimmed eyes. 

“Yes you are, but you ain’t no one’s doll but mine.” He replied, rolling the both of you onto your sides, he pulled you against his chest. You smiled when you felt his nose nuzzling into your scalp. He flicked off the lamp and pulled the sheet back over you. 

“Te amo.” he said, just as you started to drift to sleep. 

“I love you too.” you murmured back.


End file.
